


Dean Likes (Cas') Anatomy

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Dean and Cas have been best friends since they were kids, and they've also had crushes on each other for just about as long. They finally get their shit together thanks to an Anatomy midterm.





	Dean Likes (Cas') Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lovesagoodstory1 on tumblr, because they tagged me in [this post](https://lovesagoodstory1.tumblr.com/post/179393276182/yourspecialeyes-okay-but-teen-cas-skyping-dean) and I couldn't stop thinking about it.

It’s 11pm and Dean’s holed up in one of the KU Library private study rooms. He should be studying for the Anatomy midterm he has tomorrow. He's got his books open and spread across the desk, but his eyes are on his laptop screen and the window that currently holds an image of his best friend, Cas, who skyped him about 15 minutes ago to make sure he wasn’t overdoing it with his studying.

After Cas had lectured him against pulling an all-nighter and extolled upon the virtues of getting a good night’s rest before a big exam, they’d moved on to discussing Dean’s study material: the human body’s major muscle groups. That had led to them discussing which muscles made up the body parts they favored in sex partners. Dean was a glutes and quads man, while Cas claimed to be into a nice gastrocnemius. That had led to Dean impulsively stating he had particularly shapely calves, which he did, and that led to Cas arguing that his were shaplier. Things had devolved from there.

“Oh, come on. Everyone knows runners have the best bodies,” Cas says, a challenging glint in his eye.

Dean snorts. “Okay, I will admit that there is a reputation surrounding the so-called ‘runner’s body’, but swimmers’ bodies ain’t nothing to scoff at. Have you seen my deltoids?” Dean sits up a little straighter, pushing his shoulders back so they appear wider.

A crooked grin lifts the corner of Cas’ mouth. “You do have very nice shoulders, I have to admit.”

Dean wills away the blush that threatens to creep over his cheeks at Cas’ compliment. Cas doesn’t mean it the way he hopes; the way he’s hoped Cas would compliment him for literal years, ever since he developed a crush on Cas in the fifth grade.

“But may I submit these abs for consideration?” Cas continues, standing and leaving just his torso visible in the window.

Dean’s breath catches when Cas lifts his shirt. They are truly spectacular abs. Sure, Dean’s seen them, and resisted their charms, many times before. But he’s tired and it’s been a while since he’s gotten laid, and he can’t suppress the dirty thoughts that immediately spring to mind this time.

He can practically taste the golden skin pulled taut across Cas’ abdomen and can’t help but imagine his tongue tracing the cut line of Cas’ hip, following it down past the waistband of his jeans, pushing the jeans down and out of the way…

“Dean?”

Dean starts at Cas’ voice and realizes Cas is sitting again. He’s staring at the screen with a speculative look on his face, head tilted in that birdlike manner he has when he’s trying to figure something out.

Shit.

A slow grin spreads across Cas’ face. Dean swallows, unable to look away though everything in him is screaming to make some dumb excuse and hang up.

“If you want it,” Cas says, leaning forward so that his face fills the frame, “all you have to do is come and get it.” Then he winks.

Dean knows this game. They’ve played it before. Gay chicken. Cas smirks and sits back, but something in his eyes looks vulnerable. Dean’s heart pounds in his chest. He would normally snark back, make a joke, something, but that doesn’t feel right for some reason. And the longer he sits silent, the more the vulnerability in Cas’ eyes grows.

Dean panics and hits the button to end the call. He sits, staring at the blank screen and thinking about that look in Cas’ eyes—false bravado underlied with worry and possibly a bit of hope—then he explodes into action, shutting off his laptop and shoving books into his bag.

* * *

Shit.

Cas had really done it this time. He could never keep his damn mouth shut around Dean, always flirting with him under the guise of playing this stupid game of gay chicken they’d started when they were dumb, hormonal teens always trying to one up each other. Cas had never admitted to Dean that he was bisexual, or that there was always a grain of sincerity in his flirtations.

Okay, maybe more than a grain.

Regardless, he’d never truly believed there was any chance for anything more than friendship between him and Dean. Now he was sure there wasn’t. He’d pushed too far and Dean had realized he was serious, and he’d been so disgusted he couldn’t bear to say another word to him.

Cas slumps back into the couch, thankful that his brother was gone for the night so he wasn’t there to give Cas shit for fucking things up. He can do that well enough for himself without Gabe’s help.

What should he do now? Text Dean and apologize? Pretend nothing happened and hope Dean came around on his own? Cas groans in frustration and pushes himself off the couch. He’s heading down the hallway towards his room when there’s a knock at the door.

“What the fuck,” Cas mumbles to himself, frowning as he turns towards the sound. He walks to the door and looks through the peephole, not sure what to expect. The last thing he expects is to see Dean.

Cas unlocks the door and pulls it open. “D—” he gets out, then his words are muffled by Dean’s mouth on his. Then just as quickly, they’re gone.

“Shit. Sorry,” Dean says, backing up a step and shoving his hands in his pockets. “Shouldn’t have done that without asking.”

Cas stares at Dean, stunned. “Yes,” he blurts out. “If that was you asking.”

A shy grin lights up Dean’s face as he looks at Cas from under his lashes, his cheeks pink. “Yeah?”

In answer, Cas grabs Dean by the shirt and pulls him inside, crowding him up against the wall and kicking the door shut. He leans forward slowly, watching Dean. His lips are slightly parted, breath coming in little pants, and his golden green eyes are dark. Cas lets his eyes slip shut as he closes the space between them, brushing his lips against Dean’s in the gentlest kiss. He’s wanted this for so long, there’s no way he’s going to rush it.

He’s rewarded with a low whine and Dean’s hands sliding up his chest and into his hair. He presses forward, applying a little more pressure, and slides his arms around Dean’s waist. His tongue darts out and Dean’s mouth falls open, inviting Cas inside. He delves in with a groan, hardly able to believe he’s finally tasting Dean, finally kissing him.

Dean hooks a leg around one of Cas’, urging him closer and Cas gasps when their bodies meet. His hands slide down to Dean’s hips, holding him in place as he slowly presses forward until he can feel Dean’s hard length alongside his own. Dean whines and squeezes his leg again, and Cas drops down, grabbing Dean under the knees and lifting him up.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean gasps, wrapping his arms around Cas’ shoulders and holding on.

“It’s all in the glutes and the quads,” Cas says with a chuckle.

Dean snorts, then leans down to kiss Cas again. Cas groans into it, pressing Dean back into the wall and moving to kiss his neck.

“Bedroom, Cas,” Dean says breathlessly.

“Are you sure?” Cas asks, pulling back to search Dean’s face. He doesn’t want to rush Dean into anything. He’d been wanting this for years, but he had no idea where Dean’s head was. He hadn’t even realized Dean was into guys. “Maybe we should talk about this first.”

“Cas,” Dean says, rolling his eyes, “I’ve wanted you for years. Can we talk later?”

Cas chuckles, warmth spreading through his belly at Dean’s admission. “Of course, Dean,” he says, then frowns. “But what about your midterm? Don’t you need to study?”

“Cas,” Dean says, frustrated, “weren’t you the one trying to convince me to stop studying for the night like an hour ago?”

Cas smiles sheepishly.

“Besides,” Dean says, “the only anatomy I’m interested in right now is yours.”

Cas snorts and adjusts his grip on Dean’s legs, lifting him off the wall and carrying him to the bedroom. He tries not to bump into any walls or furniture along the way, but of course Dean does his damndest to distract him by kissing his neck and nibbling his ear.

They finally stumble into Cas’ bedroom and Cas lowers Dean to his bed, leaning over him and kissing him until they both need to break away for air. He gazes down at Dean as he lets a hand wander down Dean’s thigh to his calf. “You know, when I said I was into the gastrocnemius I was thinking of your legs,” he says with a grin.

Dean grins up at him. “Well, your glutes and quads are all I ever think about.” His hands slip down to Cas’ ass. Cas lets loose a surprised yelp when Dean grabs two handfuls and pulls him flush against him, and once again their cocks line up. Dean’s legs wrap around his hips, pulling him even closer.

Cas loses any semblance of self-control and forgets all about his intentions to take things slow, grinding down against Dean as he moves in for another kiss. Dean gasps into it and Cas swallows the sound, rolling his hips steadily down as Dean rises up to meet him.

It’s so good, better than he ever imagined—and boy, did he imagine—but he needs more, needs Dean naked and laid out beneath him, needs Dean’s cock in his mouth. “Too many clothes,” he mumbles, standing and pulling off his shirt. He helps Dean out of his shirt, dragging it up his torso and over his head, mussing his meticulously styled hair.

Then he drops to his knees, reaching for Dean’s belt and undoing it. He looks up to see Dean watching him with lust-blown eyes and they stare at each other while Cas blindly gets Dean’s pants open. He only looks away once he’s got the zipper down, and then it’s to nose at Dean’s cock through his boxer briefs. There’s a wet spot at the tip, and his tongue darts out to lick at it. Dean moans and slides a hand into Cas’ hair, petting him as Cas sucks at the head of Dean’s cock through the fabric.

“Cas,” Dean groans, “I never knew you were such a tease.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Dean,” Cas says as he gets a hold of the waistband of Dean’s jeans and boxer briefs. He pulls both down and off of Dean, who lifts his hips to help, putting his cock right in Cas’ face. Cas doesn’t even bother to pull Dean’s pants the rest of the way off. He just pushes them down enough that he can gently spread Dean’s legs and then he leans forward slightly and takes the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Dean gasps, hips bucking. Cas deftly moves with him, avoiding getting strangled by Dean’s cock—which he’s not averse to, it’s just something he generally likes to work up to. He throws one arm over Dean’s abdomen and holds his hips down, grips the base of his cock with the other, and begins working his mouth up and down. Dean squirms beneath him, letting loose little gasps and whines of pleasure. Cas could get drunk on those sounds.

Dean’s hips twitch under Cas’ arm in little aborted thrusts, as if he’s trying to hold himself back, and Cas can tell he’s already close to coming. Sure enough, when Cas moans at the thought of Dean coming in his mouth, Dean grips a hand in his hair and gently pulls Cas’ mouth off his dick.

“Cas, don’t wanna come yet,” Dean says breathlessly, gazing down at Cas with a heated look Cas had only ever imagined being turned on him. “Come here.” Dean kicks his pants off his ankles and scoots up further onto the bed. “And take those off,” he says, nodding at Cas’ jeans.

Cas does as he’s told, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down his thighs feeling’s Dean’s eyes on him the whole time. When he looks up, Dean’s gaze has gotten even darker and butterflies shimmer in Cas’ stomach at the look.

“Come  _ here _ ,” Dean says, and Cas can only obey. He climbs onto the bed, crawling to Dean and straddling his legs. Dean squeezes Cas’ thighs as he sits up and kisses him, running his hands over Cas’ ass and up his back. Cas arches into the touch, pressing their bodies together from torso to groin, cocks trapped between them.

They writhe together, thrusting against each other as they kiss, though the kissing is more like panting into each other’s open mouths. Dean slips a hand in between them and wraps it around both their cocks, stroking them. Cas groans, biting at Dean’s lip as he feels his orgasm building. Dean’s making those pretty little noises again, little gasps and sighs, and Cas can’t hold back any longer.

“Dean,” he cries as his orgasm hits like a tsunami, washing over him and clearing away everything he is except his connection with Dean. Somewhere in the back of his mind he worries about the marks his nails are no doubt leaving in Dean’s shoulders. But then Dean’s crying out too, and the already slick mess between their bellies gets slicker with his come.

Cas slumps against Dean’s shoulder, breathing heavy against his neck. Dean leans back against the headboard, one arm wrapped tightly around Cas’ back. His chest rises and falls, gradually slowing as he comes down.

Cas smiles against Dean’s skin, kissing him gently, then laughs. “Why the fuck did we wait so long to do that?”

“I don’t know,” Dean said with a chuckle. “I love Anatomy though. Oh, and next time, I want a certain member of your anatomy in my mouth.”

“Of course, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about Dean and Cas with me on [tumblr](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/).


End file.
